


The Stockings Were Hung

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first Christmas together, Charlie and Remus hang stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stockings Were Hung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



"I imagine that you and your brothers and sister hung stockings?" Remus asked Charlie on their first Christmas together, as he hung his own over the fireplace, and then put up Charlie's beside it.

Charlie laughed, leaning back lazily against the sofa cushions, running his fingers through his short coppery hair. "Of course. I think that my mum and dad preferred that because a stocking doesn't hold as much. Mum always knitted us each a sweater, mind you, but everything else fitted into the stocking." His grin broadened. "They always warned us that if we hadn't been good, all we might get would be a lump of coal, and one year it happened."

"Really?" Remus came and sat down next to Charlie, leaning against him. "I can't believe your parents would have done that."

"Yes indeed, it happened. But it wasn't our parents who had put it there. George and Fred took it upon themselves to steal the presents out of the rest of our stockings, and replace them with lumps of coal. That was a memorable Christmas Day indeed. I don't think I've ever seen Mum's face that color before or since."

Remus chuckled and took Charlie's hand. "I think I'm glad to have been an only child after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snegurochka_lee for holiday 2007.


End file.
